


My Cryptic Crush

by galaxyblueflame



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - High School, Conspiracy Theories, Cryptozoology, Dorks, Gay, M/M, club, cryptid, klance, lanceloveskeith, maybesmut??, probably smut in future, space child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8075245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyblueflame/pseuds/galaxyblueflame
Summary: Lance has a crush on Keith, and just wants his attention, but Keith is kind of in his own world. When Lance finds out Keith is in a club, he instantly goes to join without exactly knowing what the club was about..... Who knew cool and mysterious Keith would be in some nerd club about cryptids?? (for those who don't know what cryptids are, its like myth creatures like big foot or aliens)





	1. cryptid club

-=+=- Lance -=+=-

I sigh longingly, watching the person of my affection walk to his lunch table. "How can someone be so....so perfect??" I mumble, watching Keith sit down next to some short kid.

"Lance, can't we just eat instead of going on and on about how pretty Keith is?" Hunk sighs, picking up his sandwich.

Ignoring Hunk, I sigh sadly "Ugh how can I get him to notice me??" All I want is Mullets attention, it shouldn't be this hard!

"Why don't you just, oh I don't know, go up and talk to him?" Hunk wonders, biting into his food. I arch my eyebrow, rolling my eyes. Oh innocent innocent Hunk....

"Hunk, that's not how you woo someone." I chuckled softly, patting his shoulder.

"It worked with Shay and I." Hunk says, shrugging.

"Yeah well! That was a special case!" I sputter out, face blushing a bit. "Listen, I just need a reason to be around Keith, like working on a project with him." Hunk hummed, seeming in thought. His eyes widened, getting an idea.

"Oh yeah!" Hunk exclaims, remembering something "I just remembered, Keith is in a club and they're looking for more members!" I slam my hands on the table, eyes widening.

"What?!" I shout, voice totally not cracking "and I'm hearing about this now?!" I never thought loner boy Keith would be in a club. Knowing him, he'd probably be in something cool, like a rock band or something!

"Yeah, I just remembered, I was talking to his friend Pidge about it, and they mentioned they could really have some new members! You can join in room 211" Hunk says, smiling softly "But I don't think you'd like the club" Hunk starts to say, the ringing of the bell covering over his words. I jump up, beaming, rushing towards my next class. I get to be in a club with Keith frickin Kogane!!! So not fanboying!!!

 

-=+=- magical time skip -=+=-

I rush down the hall, trying to find room 211. It should be down here.... Spotting the door at the end of the hallway, I approach it, totally not creeped out that its at the end of some dimly lit hall, focusing on all the ways not to get murdered. Remember Lance, Keith is there!! Gathering up the courage, I walk in. Once entering the room, I spot five people there. At the table reading some boom about UFO's (pfft dork!!), I see that short kid that was with Keith. What was their name again?? Pudge?? Fridge?? Eh, I don't remember! In the corner is this really tall man that sooo doesn't make me insecure about my noodle arms, with really cool black and white hair. If I didn't already have a thing for Keith, I'd be all over that!! He seems to be talking to the cheer captain, Allura. Huh, if Allura's in this club, it must be something cool!! And, of course, she's just as beautiful as always!! She doesn't have the nickname princess for nothing. And lastly, the apple of my eye (what does that even mean???) Keith, casually lounging on the couch, talking to my astrology teacher Mr. Coran. He's a cool dude, if anything a little out there.

I awkwardly stand there, not knowing what to do. Coran and I make eye contact, making him instantly beam. "Ah Lance, my boy!!" No, I have no idea why he calls me that. "What are you doing here?" He asks enthusiastically.

"Um well, I was wondering if I could join the club??" I say, chuckling awkwardly. Keith looks over towards me, making my heart speed up. God, his eyes are so pretty!!!

"I didn't know you were interested in this kind of stuff??" Keith says curiously, eyes twinkling happily.

"Oh uh yeah, I love this kinda ish!!" I say enthusiastically, not even knowing what kinda ish we're talking about. I mean, it can't be that bad! 

"Well Lance, welcome to the Cryptids Club!" The hot muscly guy in the corner said, smiling softly.

"Thanks!!" I beam. But.... What the heck is a cryptid????


	2. Frankinstein isn't a cryptid

-=+=- Lance -=+=-

 

I groan, banging my head on the lunch table with a soft thud. I hear Hunk wonder if I'm okay. No. No, I am not okay, because I got stuck in a stupid club.  
"Who knew cool loner wolf Keith would be in a club about frickin monsters....." I mumble in disbelieve. I mean seriously, monsters?! Hunk pats my shoulder, smiling softly. I slowly lift my head up, glancing over to see Keith enthusiastically talking about something. I'm still in shock that that gorgeous boy is into some fairytale!

"Hey, it's okay bud, it can't be that bad! I mean cryptids are pretty cool!" Hunk says, chuckling, trying to cheer me up. No, they really aren't. Why would I care about Dracula or whatever?! "And hey! At least you get to see your loverboy!" He does have a point.....

"Yeah but-but monsters?! Who's in a club about monsters?!" I exclaim, throwing up my hands. Just the thought of it is ridiculous.

"Cryptids, to be exact. They're completely different." Hunk says, sipping his milk. I sigh exasperatedly, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah yeahhhh" I say, waving him off. "Monsters are just so-"

"Cryptids" Hunk corrects me, cutting me off. I roll my eyes, sighing.

"Cryptids" I say "are just so-" I start, seeing Keith and Pidge (I found that out from Hunk, bless his soul) coming over. Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!!! Do I look good?! Well, of course I look good, but is it to Keiths standards?! Okay okay, calm down Lance, I'm sure it'll be fine!! Pidge sits next to Hunk, and to my luck, Keith sits next to me.

"So what were you two talking about?" Pidge asks, looking at us curiously. Hunk smirks, giving me the imma tell them look. No. He wouldn't!

"Nothing much, Lance here was just telling me about how Crypids were st-" 

"About how cool cryptids are!!" I shout, quickly covering Hunks mouth, glaring at him. And here I thought Hunk was the best bro ever!! #betrayal!

"They are, aren't they" Keith mutters, smiling slightly. He really does like monsters oh my god.... I don't even care right now, because I'm technically the reason he's smiling right now, and that's all that matters! The shrill ringing of the bell comes, signaling for us to leave. How dare the school do this to me, just when I was by Keith!!! "So, see you at the club?" Keith asks me, and no I did not die.

"S-ure!" I exclaim, voice totally not cracking! Okay, it did a bit, and I'm dying of embarrassment because of it, but shush!! I glare at Hunk, who's trying his hardest to keep his laughs back. RUDE!! I grumble, grabbing my bag and storming out, the faint cackles of Hunk drifting after me. Seriously, rude!

 

-=+=- Magical time skip -=+=-

I sit at the table, across from short stacks, waiting for the rest of the members. I might have come a bit early because I was excited to see Keith, but that'll be our secret.

Slowly, the rest of the members trickle in. Coran clapped his hands, beaming at us. Have I ever mentioned he had an amazing mustache??? Wait no Lance, focus! Mustache man is speaking!!

"Now, as a welcome to our new member, I thought we could gather around the table- yes Keith, you too- and just introduce ourselves and share our favorite cryptid friend!!" The members slowly took seats around the table, Keith sitting next to me OMGOMGOMG. "Now, I'll start it off, and then we'll go around the table! As you know, I'm Mr. Coran, but please just call me Coran! Ooooh this is a tough one, but I'd have to say Mothman, he's just so- so amazing, and his fur is just exquisite!!" I nod, pretending I know whatever this mothman is. Actually, wasn't he in a spongebob episode???

"Mmm good one Coran, but if I had to choose, I'd have to go with the Fresno Nightcrawler" Muscly man said "Oh! And I'm Shiro, I'm a senior!" Smiling bashfully, he reaches over and shakes hands with me. The heck is a nightcrawler?? Is it just weirdos doing the worm into the night?? Shrugging, I nod, telling him he made a good choice.

"Well, I'm Allura, I too am a senior." The princess said, smiling softly, reminding me of just how bi I am. "And my favorite cryptid... hmm... It would either have to be Nessei, or the atmospheric beasts. Hey I know Nessie!! She's that lake monster that was on Scooby doo!! Who knew cartoons would help me in the future?? But what is atmoswhata something beast??? Imma just assume they're monsters chillin in the clouds, I mean sounds reasonable.

"Nice Allura, but I'd have to go with the king! The all mighty bigfoot!!" Shrimp exclaimed, beaming like a kid in a candystore. Isn't bigfoot the ape dude?? See, I know my monsters- er cryptids! "And you already know I'm Pidge" Pfft yeah I found that out earlier today when Hunk scolded me for calling you fridge. I mean, I was close! Finally, what we've all been waiting for!! My angel is speaking!

"I'm Keith, and I like the Flatwoods Monster." Keith said flatly (pun intended). Welp. That was anticlimactic.

"Pfft really?? Flatwoods???" Pidge asked, chuckling " That's so girly!"

"Not so girly when she gives you hysteria." Keith muttered

"A man of words, as always Keith!" Coran says, chuckling. Keith only rolls his eyes. "Now Lance! What's your favorite cryptid!!"

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!!

Okay Lance, just name a cool monster!! "Frankenstein obviously!" I say, feigning confidence. Silence drifted across the room, making me realize that yes I did fuck up, and yes it was in front of Keith. Dangit Lance, you had one job!!

"Um Lance.....Frankensteins monster isn't a cryptid...." Shiro said, smiling awkwardly at me. BUT IT'S A MONSTER GOD DAMNIT!!

"Psh I knew that!! I was just um- joking!!" I say, recovering. Nice save!

"Ah! Haha, good one Lance!" Coran says, chuckling.

"My real favorite cryptid is.... um..." C'mon Lance!! Think!! Moooonsteeerrr!! And that's when it hit me. A story my mama used to tell me, containing a very scary monster. I don't know why she would tell a child about.... "The Chupacabra" Please please please let me be right on this!!

"Interesting choice Lance!' Coran beams at me. Oh thank god, I didn't look stupid!!! I glance at Keith, him looking at me in interest.

"The chupacabra's cool." Was all Keith said to me, turning to face Pidge. Keith approves of my choice!! kyaaaaa!! Slowly but surely, I'll get that boy to like me, even if I have to pretend to like stupid monsters!!


	3. UFO spottings

-=+=- Lance -=+=-

I sit in the club room, bored out of my mind. My angel, Keith, isn't here yet. I mean, if he isn't here, then why should I be?? Rocking on the heels of my chair, I sigh. Just then. Keith came bursting in, shouting. I squeal- I mean, manly scream, as my chair tips back, and I go crashing to the floor. Great, just great!! I look like a complete fool infront of Keith!!

"Dude!!" Keith screamed, throwing a buttload (heh, not the only thing keith has thats a buttload) of paper all over the table.

"Keith, what's your problem?" Pidge sighs, clearly annoyed from their conversation about some nerdy thing being interrupted.

"Hey Keith, what's got you all excited? My charming good looks??" I joke, chuckling, as I awkwardly get off the floor and take a seat.

"two words." He said, grinning, and oh wow his smile is beautiful I think my heart stopped.

"Well! Stop keeping us in anticipation, and tell us what's got you all riled up" Shiro chuckled, gesturing to the mess of papers keith threw on the table.

"Alien spotting." what?? My baby is freaking out because someone saw little green men?? I see little green men everytime I have a family gathering, and my abuelito drinks too much.

"Dude no way!!!" Pidge shouts, diving into the pile of papers.

"Oh really? That's positively amazing!! Share the details?" Coran said, beaming.

"Yes Keith, what do you have?" Allura nodded, looking over the notes.

"Okay well! I know a guy who lives up on Galra Hill-" Oh he just casually knows a person who lives on murder hill?!?! "And he called me yesterday, and told me he spotted a triangular figure in the sky, just floating there, lights coming off of it." Ooooookay this guy is clearly a whacko!! "So, ofcourse, that sounds like the UFO of '06, you know the black triangle UFO!! Well lately, they have been spotted coming around the U.S. in 2014!! So what if it's a black triangle!!"

"Oooooh!! Dude yeah, I remember when I saw the black triangle!! It's what got me into all of this!!" Pidge squealed, clapping excitedly. Am I the only sane one over here??

"I know!! So, I was thinking...." Keith trailed off, beaming.

"UFO STEAKOUT!!!" Pidge and Keith screamed. I'm sorry, what?

"Sounds like some exploratory fun!! I think it's a marvelous idea Keith!" Coran babbled excitedly. "Ooooh, we have to pack and get food and-" Coran wandered off, mumbling about all of the things we'd have to do.

"I agree with coran, it sounds like fun!" Allura beamed, jumping a bit.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Shiro said, smiling softly. Oh my god, are they serious?!

"What about you Lance?" Keith asked, turning to me, smiling and eyes twinkling in such happiness. Oh god, he called me Lance!! I think my heart literally melted??

"Yeah, sounds like a plan!" I say excitedly. 

"Great!! See you tonight!!" Keith said, going to talk to Pidge.

 

What the hell did I just agree to?!?!


	5. What was that sound?

You know, I _could_ be eating my mama's cooking, I  _could_ be catching up on America's Next Top Model, I even  _could_ finish this english essay I have due in a couple days!! But noooo!! I'm here, out in the frickin cold, looking out for little green men. I am very unhappy,  _very_! Keith isn't even looking at me! He's giggling at whatever buff mcbufferson said. What does he have that I don't?!  _Well, he's hot. He is ripped to death. He's popular. He's funny. He actually knows what this monster stuff is. He's into the same stuff Keith is. **Okay me, I get it.**_ I groan, getting up and wondering over to Pidge. They were setting up this weird equipment that I have no idea what it does.

 

"Hey pipsqueak!" I cheer, enjoying the way they jumped. They turn to me, glaring up towards me. It would be scary if they weren't like 3 ft tall.

 

"What do you want?" They sigh, stopping their fiddling with whatchamacallit. I chuckle, awkwardly shrugging.

 

"I'm just really bored." I eventually say, sighing in defeat. Pidge laughed, rolling their eyes jokingly.

 

"Weeeeeell a little bird told me that you have a thing for my emo son!" Pidge smirked, teasing me. I was highly confused, like the heck is an emo sun??? Is that what the cool kids call eclipses??

 

"Uh what???"

 

"You know, my son, Keith!" My eyes widen as I panic. HUNK YOU DICK!! 

 

"Hahahahaha wh-whaaaat??? Mee?!?! Like mullet man?? Pssssssshh you-you're craycray!!!" I laugh, nerves building up, voice cracking. I am crying internally. Aliens, if you're really out there, please abduct me. I'll even take the probe, just get me out of this!!

 

"Dude, it's okay!! Calm down, I'm not going to tell him!!" Pidge quickly says, making me calm down significantly. "Even if I did, that boy is so dense he wouldn't even understand what I meant. Oh hey Keef!" KEITH?! I look back, seeing the embodiment of beautiful come walking over towards us. Pidge laughed at my frantic reaction, that frickin bird! I swear I'm gonna put like a ghost pepper in their milk.

 

"Hey, how's the UFO Detector going? He asks, smiling slightly at us. I swear my heart stopped a bit, like how can somebody be so pretty?!?! It's unfair. I'm going to sue him. Wait, did he say UFO Detector?? Did these nerds really buy a thing like that?? I?? Why do I like him again?

 

"Almost about ready!" Pidge says. Then, the evil little thing nudges me towards Keith, smirking. "Why don't you show the newcomer around?? I'm kind of busy at the moment." Okay nevermind, bless this small baby angel!! Keith looked hesitant, but slowly nodded. He gestured me to follow him, but no he didn't show me around the campsite, he lead me towards the woods. Either we're gonna makeout or he's going to kill me. You know what, I'm fine either way, just as long as I get to spend time with my angel.

 

"So you said your favorite cryptid was the chupacabra? Interesting choice, why that one?" Keith asked, trying to not be awkward. He's such a cute awkward bean, I just wanna hug him!

 

"Well, my mama would always tell me stories of the creature that sucks the blood of animals! She lowkey made me think that if I didn't go to bed, it would come and suck my blood, which rude fight me mama! ....Don't tell her I said that." I laugh awkwardly. I remember I was terrified of it, I ended up getting glow stars to stick on my ceiling because I was afraid of the dark... "Eventually I got over my fear of course! Now the chupacabra is like a fond memory I guess?" I smile, thinking to little me listening intently to the stories my mama would tell me. She was actually really goof at story telling! Keith smiled softly at me.

 

"That's really sweet, I can tell you really love your mama." He said, and the stars twinkled in his eyes, the moonlight making his skin illuminate beautifully. It felt like time had stopped, it felt almost unreal. But of course, all good things must come to an end. We heard a branch snap, making us turn our head in the general direction. Now me, I was frickin terrified, praying in my head! But Keith?? Oh no, he looked ecstatic and whipped out his nerd nightvision goggles (awe sweet he got one for me too) and a camera to record. "Let's go investigate!" I wanted to say no, but the happy smile on his face... I wanted to see more of it, and ended up saying yeah. 

 

 _God help_ me _for falling for this crazy boy._    


End file.
